


Penelope's Own Secret Admirer

by Dreamin



Category: Bridgerton (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:07:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29237286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/pseuds/Dreamin
Summary: Penelope gets an email on her Lady Whistledown website from a secret admirer. Who could it be?
Relationships: Anthony Bridgerton/Penelope Featherington
Comments: 28
Kudos: 132





	Penelope's Own Secret Admirer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afteriwake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/gifts).



> Inspired by a prompt from afteriwake.

One of Penelope’s favorite parts about having a popular gossip site was answering emails. Some were tips, some were complaints, some were praise over the humor and accuracy of her columns.

But this was the first time she had ever received anything like this.

_My dear Lady Whistledown,_

_This is to tell you that amongst all your fans and haters, there is one person out there who truly loves you. Whenever you feel overwhelmed or underappreciated, know that you are not alone._

_I’d come forward but I’m too much a coward. I know I’m not the one you love so I’m content with loving you from afar._

_Happy Valentine’s Day, sweetheart._

_Your secret admirer_

Penelope had no idea what to make of it. The email was one she didn’t recognize, so she didn’t think it was someone she knew, despite what they wrote.

_I’d write back but what would I say?_ _“Um, thank you?” Of course, it’s probably just somebody’s idea of a joke._ _Still, it’s kind of nice to have my very own secret admirer, I didn’t know people still did that._

* * *

The next day, she went to the grocery store to stock up on discounted chocolate then met Anthony at their favorite bookstore/café for lunch. Penelope couldn’t pinpoint when she and Anthony Bridgerton became friends, but it was while she still had a huge crush on his younger brother Colin.

_Thank God that’s over,_ she thought as she took another bite of her croissant sandwich. _Colin’s a great guy but I was never going to be anything but a friend to him. That’s fine, I can always use another friend._ She smiled at Anthony, who was sitting across from her and busy scrolling on his phone, his own half-eaten sandwich in front of him. After a moment, he read something then scowled and set his phone down.

“Bad news?” she asked.

“No news,” he muttered then he picked up his sandwich and took another bite.

“Well, no news is good news. So, how was your Valentine’s Day? Did you have a date?”

Anthony rolled his eyes. “No, my six-month streak of dateless nights continues.”

“Story of my life,” she muttered as she took another bite. “None of my boyfriends have lasted long enough for me to have one on Valentine’s Day.” She thought over her past few Valentine’s Days and smiled a bit. “But it hasn’t been so bad. I always make it a point to pamper myself around the day. I had a bubble bath last night and read the steamiest romance novel I could find in my To Be Read pile. Today, I bought chocolates on discount and I’ll watch a bunch of rom-coms tonight. What about you?”

Anthony shifted in his seat then he chuckled. “Valentine’s Day isn’t nearly as big of a deal for men. Single ones are usually grateful they didn’t have to spend a ton of money.” He took the last bite of his sandwich. “I watched a game then read Daphne’s latest post on the Bridgerton Family Facebook page. She and Simon are enough to cause cavities, I swear.”

Penelope muttered, “At least some people are lucky in love.” She finished her sandwich then gave him a wry smile. “Well, I at least have a secret admirer, or a troll. It’s hard to tell the difference online.”

He raised an eyebrow. “What do you mean?”

“I received an email yesterday, supposedly from a secret admirer, but I’m not sure if I can believe it.” She had told Anthony that she was the writer behind LadyWhistledown.com and he supported her in it, even when she teased him about being a playboy. “I’ve never had a secret admirer before.”

“Let me see it,” he said, holding out his hand expectantly.

Penelope pulled up the email on her phone then placed it in his hand. The sparks she felt when her fingers brushed his had to be static, right? Anthony read the email then handed the phone back to her and she was careful not to touch him again.

“It looks genuine to me,” he said, his eyes dancing. “You really do have a secret admirer, Penelope.”

“But who are they? Who would want to send me a love letter? And how do they even know who they are really sending it to? No one knows who Lady Whistledown is, I’ve made sure of that.”

“Why don’t you write back and ask them?” He paused. “Colin is still in Greece.”

_Does he think Colin’s my admirer?_ Penelope smiled a bit. “I know, I talked to him a few days ago. His new girlfriend sounds nice.”

Anthony raised an eyebrow. “Girlfriend? He didn’t say anything to me about a girlfriend.”

“Probably because he didn’t want you to know. You never liked any of his girlfriends.” _It’s obvious Colin was never going to be interested in me – his type is pretty, nice, but not exactly intellectual._ That thought would have sent her mood crashing a year ago, but now all she felt was longing, and not for Colin. _I want a man who wants me back just as much._

“True, but he should’ve at least told me,” he muttered, annoyed. He brooded better than any gothic hero for a moment and it was all Penelope could do not to giggle. Or sigh, because Anthony Bridgerton really was a gorgeous man. He looked up at her and laid his hand over hers, the warmth of his hand radiating through her. “Email them back. You deserve a chance to be happy.”

Penelope was struck by the emotions in his eyes and all she could do was nod. He nodded back then checked his watch.

“I should go, Daphne and Simon are hosting a family dinner tonight. See you later?”

She smiled. “Sure. Let me know how dinner went. Don’t try to kill your siblings, you know fratricide is illegal.”

Anthony smiled a bit. “That still leaves sororicide.”

Penelope giggled. “Don’t kill your sisters either.”

He grinned. “No promises.” Anthony got up then leaned to kiss her cheek before leaving the café.

She stared at the place he’d been, one hand coming up to touch where he’d kissed. Anthony had kissed her cheek many times before but this time, it was different.

_Who knows me better than him? My secrets, my feelings, everything. Anthony’s the only person who could have sent that email. He loves me? Truly loves me?_

Penelope thought of all the moments they shared, talking, laughing, just spending time together. _He’s my friend, even my best friend. He obviously wants more, but do I?_ She imagined kissing Anthony and felt her heart skip a beat. _That settles it then._ She picked up her phone and responded to the email.

_My dear secret admirer,_

_My heart is free and has been for a while now._

_It’s yours for the taking, Anthony._

_Penelope_

It was only a few minutes after she sent the email that the door to the café burst open and Anthony came in, looking like he’d run the entire distance. He stopped dead when he saw her and stared at her a moment then his face lit up with the happiest smile she’d ever seen from him.

Penelope smiled back and part of her knew she’d never have to celebrate Valentine’s Day alone again.


End file.
